


Speed Away

by lisa_cherrybomb



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, It's One Of Those Fics, Kara Danvers is Marley Rose, M/M, Niff, Olivarry, Past Rape/Non-con, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, WE HATE HUNTER, say it with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_cherrybomb/pseuds/lisa_cherrybomb
Summary: Marley Rose and Sebastian Smythe were found dead but what happens when their glee clubs find them drinking coffee in Central City.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Nick/Jeff, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	1. Who?

Kara P.O.V.

Ever since I moved back to the Earth that Barry was on I've felt so much more confident. That was until Iris gave me the assignment on my high school glee club.

"Marley Rose and Sebastian Smythe haven't been heard from in forever. The people think that they're dead," Iris said making my eyes widen.

"Yeah, I mean Barry should know about this right? He knows about everything that happens around here, it says that Sebastian moved here after events with one Hunter Clarington. If he died Barry would know right?" I said in a tight voice.

"I didn't even think about that, no wonder you're so super," Iris said nudging me. I walked out and ran into Mercedes Jones who looked at me in suspicion.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," I said before ducking and running. "That was a close one," that was when I before running into an alleyway and flying to the CCPD.

"Barry! We have a problem... shit," I said before covering my eyes. "A warning would have been nice next time," I said before looking up and seeing Oliver and Barry smiling sheepishly. "Is it really necessary to do that with your boyfriend at work of all places Bartholomew Sebastian Allen," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Middle name, what did you do this time Bar... Oliver," Joe said glaring down Oliver.

"You and Kara need to talk, I'll see you back at the apartment," Oliver said laughing.

"I just ran into an old friend at work actually quite a few old friends."

"Shit, who was there."

"Mercedes, Jake, Ryder, Racheal, Kurt, Santanna, Blaine, and Brittney. They think that we're dead Barry. They think that we are DEAD!" I yelled. Barry just started laughing. "Not funny, especially when I'm going to get found out while you get off scrape free. Not a chance, you are coming to do my report with me. Just put on some glasses and wear something nerdy," I said dragging him with me.

Barry P.O.V.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good assignment to take Kara," I said to Kara who glared at me.

"Tell that to Iris!" she whisper yelled.

"Fish lips is here too, Satan ahead, Meercat, ladyboy, and so many others. Kara, they are all here," I said freaking out a little.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with the report and out of here if we don't go in there," That was when we heard them start to sing.

[RACHEL]  
You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin' 'round and 'round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat...  
Five, six, seven, eight!

[RACHEL & BLAINE]  
Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why  
If you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

[KURT]  
You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea

[ARTIE]  
You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!

[KURT & ARTIE]  
And if they try to stop us, Artie, I'll call the NAACP  
Cause the world keeps spinnin' 'round and 'round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

[MERCEDES with [NEW DIRECTIONS]]  
You can't stop today [No!]  
As it comes speeding down the track [Oooh, child yes!]  
Child, yesterday is history [Be gone!]  
And it's never comin' back! [Look ahead, cause...]  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [Yeah!]  
Cause the world keeps spinning round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Aah, aah, aah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh!

Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat!!

"Wow that was incredible, I'm Kara Danvers and this is Barry Allen. We're supposed to help you find out what happened to two of your friends," Kara said from the back. I hid behind her a little feeling scared.

"One of them was barely a friend one was an enemy," Santanna said.

"An enemy huh, would he have any reason to hurt the other?" Kara asked trying not to laugh.

"Please, he couldn't even if he tried," Kurt said. "Could you two come a little closer? We can't really hear you that well," Kurt added. Kara pulled me along with her.

"I feel bad, we lost three now. Finn is gone and now Sebastian and Marley. I can't deal with the fact that they might be out there. The Smythe's told me that Sebastian moved up here for college. Marley's mom died from a kitchen fire so I can't track her down but she always had a soft spot for Sebastian so I figured that they might be here together," Rachel said before crying.

Kara bit her lip and backed up again. "Kara we can't it's too dangerous," I whispered to her but she ignored me and pushed forward.


	2. Every Time

Kurt P.OV.

I heard them whispering back and forth to one another.

"Just tell us when we can meet again," I said wanting to know what they knew.

"Tomorrow, there's a coffee place I can clear it out quick," the girl or Kara said. They said their goodbyes and left.

"I know that you guys didn't care much for Sebastian but, he was a warbler who did the right thing in the end. Please make it a point to forgive the sins of the dead," Blaine said almost in tears.

"We forgave him, Blaine, we will find him," I said taking his hand.

time skip

We walked to the coffee shop the next day and saw two very familiar heads of hair. The two turned around and I was in shock. Marley took off the brown hair and shook out blonde curls and put on glasses.

"You guys may know me as Marley Rose but, my name is Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El," Kara said before getting interrupted.

"Can you hurry up Kara? I forgot how annoying hair gel is," the kid that looked like Sebastian said with a leg bouncing up and down.

"That's your fault for wearing it all through high school. I'm an alien not only yo your planet but to your version of Earth. This is one universe of many we are on Earth one I'm from Earth 38's Kryptonthat makes me the cousin of Superman before you ask. Any other pressing questions... no good," Marley or Kara said before sitting down face between her legs.

Unique walked over and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"When is you know who going to be here to comfort you through this?" Kara asked.

"Ollie should be here soon, I should just start without him though. My name is Barry Allen or as you know me, Sebastian Smythe. When I was nine I saw my mom murdered by something impossible, a man in yellow lightning. I began to believe in the impossible after my father was put in prison for her murder, that made me a target for bullies who liked to pick on the science geek. My adoptive father Joe sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle who were the Smythes until high school was over and I could get a new start in college. I became what scared me the most... I... I was a bully and showed no mercy. I met Marley who became a good friend to me and showed me everything that she could do after I told her everything," Barry said making Blaine interrupt.

"Barry, I'm so sorry that... that we... I could never understand what you're going through," Blaine said before a man came barging into the room.

"Kara you let him start without me?" the man said.

"Hey don't yell at her! According to Barry, you were late!" Unique said before looking up from Kara's broken form. "Holy shit you're Oliver Queen!" she yelled making us all look over again and see that Oliver Queen was rubbing Barry Allen's back and whispering to him.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends or partners and Ollie likes to call us since boyfriends sound too kindergarten or elementary at most. Anyways, I went through most of my life thinking that I was crazy until a few years ago I was struck by lightning and put in a coma for nine months. Don't say anything yet I want to get this all out. When I woke up I could do some pretty weird things like run faster than the speed of sound and throw lightning. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I went to Oliver for help and looked for Kara. I traveled to her Earth and brought her back with me giving her back a sense of normality. I heard that you guys were coming to Central and made Iris who is my adoptive sister do a story on it so we could get this out to you guys in a normal way if that makes sense?" Barry said with eyes still full of tears.

"You don't have to put on a mask for us Barry, just be whoever you want to be," Rachel said taking my hand in hers while speaking to Barry. She squeezed my hand and I spoke to Kara.

"Why did you have to come to Earth, not to be mean or anything?" I asked.

"My planet blew up, Cal-El and I were the only ones left. The sun gives us incredible powers that we have had to keep hidden. It was hard for me to do that so they had a DEO agent of your Eath named Milly Rose take me in to keep an eye on me," Kara said looking at me and then over to Ryder and Jake.

"Sing for us, I want to hear you sing," Mercedes said taking her hand and bringing her to the counter.

[MARLEY]

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused your pain  
And this song is my sorry  
Ohhhh  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
After all  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused your pain  
And this song is my sorry  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

She finished and even Barry's stotic boyfriend seemed impressed.

"I know I'm not that good but I haven't sung in forever," Kara said scratching the back of her neck.

"You are incredible," Unique said making her smile.


	3. When I Get You Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know that Blaine sings this song but trust me it makes sense fo what I'm trying to do here. Also if you haven't read the tags please do this story involves past rape sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Just be aware of that from this point on.
> 
> The song is when I get you alone glee version and it says when to play it in there if you are interested.

Hunter P.O.V.

I looked at the news and saw a picture of Sebastian Smythe and some girl on the screen saying that they had been found. God Sebastian looked young as ever. I turned up the volume and it said that he was in hiding using his real name "Barry Allen" with his job as a CSI for the CCPD.

I went online and booked a flight to Central City to see him. When I landed I called Jeff and Nick who both ignored my call. Seb must have told them what happened. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see Nick's name flashing across the screen.

"Hunter!!! What's up? You haven't called me in forever!" his voice called out through the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm in Central for the reunion and I need you guys to meet me at the park in uniform with Seb in an hour," I said in the same tone as him trying to sound excited.

"Alright!" he said.

"Just don't tell Seb that I'm going to be there, I want it to be a surprise for him so don't have him dress up," I said.

"Ok, we'll be there!" he said before hanging up.

Barry P.O.V.

"Hey, we have to go to the park, I have a surprise for you!" Nick said pulling me from the couch after he came back into the house we were practicing at.

"I guess a break wouldn't be too bad," Blaine said shrugging. I nodded in agreement before walking upstairs to get my phone. When I walked back down the stairs, there was a note to meet them there.

"That's not suspicious at all," I said to myself before calling Kara and Oliver telling them to meet me there as well. I walked through the entrance and saw them standing by a tree. I nodded to them to follow but stay at a distance. There was something weird going on. 

I heard the start of a song and I was confused as Warblers surrounded me practically pushing me forward before opening up the circle to reveal Hunter before he started singing.

{Play song now and also look at the authors note if confused}

"Ohhh, baby boy, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached. Can't stop that feelin' for long, no. Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg breakin' them off your fancy legs. But they make you feel right at home, now. Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long and I want it bad... because you walk pretty because you talk pretty 'cause you make me sick and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'." Hunter sang making me feel sick as bile built up in my throat.

"Oh, I swear there's something when he's pumpin', askin' for a raise. Well, does he want me to carry him home now? So does he want me to buy him things? On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind, my father's last name? When I get you alone when I get you, you'll know, babe when I get you alone, when I get you alone."

"Oh, come on, yeah, yeah. Baby boy you da sh... that makes you my equivalent. Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right. All my dawgs talkin' fast: ain't you got some photographs? 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now yes you did, yes you did. All these intrusions just take us too long and I want you so bad... because you walk city because you talk city 'cause you make me sick and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'. So I pray to something he ain't bluffin', rubbin' up on me. Well, does he want me to make a vow? Check it, well does he want me to make it now? On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind, my father's last name? When I get you alone, when I get you, you'll know, babe when I get you alone, when I get you alone. Oohh, when I get you alone..." Hunter finished and there were tears threatening to fall out.

I backed up, mouth covered by my hands shaking my head no before turning to run but Nick and Jeff were standing there looking in disappointment. There was an audience, people clapping thinking that this was just a normal performance or at most a serenade to a crush. This was so much more than that. 

I stood there shaking before he walked closer. "Hey, Seb, or should I call you Barry now?" Hunter asked looking slightly down at me.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me anything at all asshole, why are you even here?" I asked in a still shaking voice.

"Well, let's just say I saw the news and couldn't wait to see you again," Hunter said as the others looked around in confusion.

"Why? So you could drug me again, so you could hurt me again, or so you could rape me again? Come on Hunter which one was it!" I yelled feeling lightning coursing through my veins. The others looked at Hunter in shock and so did the other people in the park, some even pulled out phones to either record or call the police.

"It's not rape if the other person wanted it," Hunter said smirking at me.

"You drugged me Hunter, just like you did with everyone else. When you put those needles in us you made us stronger but that night, you put a little something extra in mine, didn't you? Oh wait, nope, I know you did because I tested it and saw what you did to me!" I screamed at him pushing him by the shoulders before Joe and the Captain came in telling everyone to back away.

"Barry? What's going on? There was a report of a rapist in the park, why are you here?" Joe asked holstering his gun and walking over. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing and saw Kara and Oliver run over hugging me. Kara let go before punching Hunter in the face, hard. 

Blaine walked over from the side, not in uniform, and informed Joe of what had happened and how no one knew about it and there wasn't meant to be any harm done to me except by Hunter's perspective.

"Barr, you never told me. Why didn't you feel the need to tell me immediately?" Joe asked shaking me by my shoulders.

"I didn't want to look weak," I said looking at him through the tears.

"We'll need to question both of them Joe, and you know that," Captain said. I nodded getting up to walk away and before I got in Joe's car, I saw all of the faces of the people. They were filled with pity. I never wanted any of this useless pity that everyone gives me. That's why I didn't tell Joe.


	4. FLASHback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not a fast typer, go check out my account of Wattpad same user name lisa_cherrybomb for more works like this.

Barry P.O.V.

"Okay, Allen, I need you to tell me when this all started and what happened," Eddie said in a calm voice but he sounded concerned just like everyone else that had come in to talk to me.

"Fine, it happened in Sophomore year back when I was in a glee club called the Warblers...

{cue dream harp flashback music dududududududu}

I walked down the halls and saw Hunter sticking a needle into Nick's arm administering a drug that was supposed to make our performance better and help us win. We had crazy amazing stamina. I trusted Hunter, he was older, smarter, and stronger. That's why I backed down off of my high horse and resigned as the leader, he seemed like the better option in every way. I was just a gullible teenager that knew next to nothing about anything for the party scene except for what the Smythe's taught me. 

I asked Hunter if it was really the best option to be drugging the team. He pushed me out of the way and called me stupid. That was when I knew something was wrong with him and that I couldn't trust him.

We were practicing like crazy but, the night before our big performance, Hunter offered to give me my shot. I felt the needle go in and the fluid entering my bloodstream. I took a breath and the next thing I knew I was in my bed with a pain I had never experienced before. We won the competition but I found out something that I never wanted to know. I took the needle that he pricked me with that was sitting on my nightstand and tested the fluid left on it. 

There was a common date rape drug on it and something else that wasn't much better. It was some sort of numbing drug that would make me lay still for a long period of time. It doesn't take a genius to know what he did while those were in me. I kept getting flashes of memory from that night up until the moment that it happened. That was when I knew he raped me. I got out of there as fast as possible and transferred to a school in France courtesy of the Smythe's. 

I found out that around two weeks later Hunter was sent to a military camp after being found out. He wasn't taken in for rape though, just the fact that he was drugging teammates. I was satisfied with him being taken in for that. 

{Cue the coming back harp music dudududududududu}

I didn't really care Eddie, that was the reason that I didn't tell anyone." I finished. "Thanks for making me live through Hell again," I said getting up to walk out of the room to see Oliver and Kara.

"Barr, are you okay, you look like you've just been on a hellish island for five years," Kara said trying to poke fun at Oliver to make me feel better.

"I'm not even going to yell at you for that. Come on Barr, come back to us," Oliver said holding my face.

"He's going to find me, they're not going to trust me and he's going to get out," I said staring right into his eyes.

"No, he's not," Thad said with the New Directions standing behind him.

"Yeah, there's no way that we're letting him get off that easy even if he does," Sam said smiling evilly.

"I will literally go all Lima Heights on his ass," Satana said making me laugh.

"It's been a while since you've said that hasn't it?" I asked laughing.

"Thought I'd bring it back just for this moment. It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said shrugging.

"We're here for you man, you could have told us," Thad said smiling slightly.

"I know, it was always so easy to rely on myself and only myself for things back then. Now I have Oliver and I still don't ask for help with anything," I said cringing slightly as they all yelled at me asking why the hell not.

We all walked out except for Kara. She was still in the bathroom. Being around Kitty must have just made things absolutely horrible for her.


	5. Marley Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up anything from the last chapter cause I did that on Wattpad Kara and Kitty are friends but Kara feels a little like her teenage self around her. Being around a stressor for thins like that can really affect a person.

Santanna P.O.V.

I looked at the stage as Kara got up. She looked tired, I know I shouldn't care but I helped her back in high school when Kitty was giving her laxatives and practically shoved her fingers down her throat.

She seemed just as shaky as that day. Now that I know about her other nature I know that she should be eating. Rachel stood by her with her hand on her shoulders.

"You seem worried Satan, what's up?" Barry said by my side hopping over a chair to sit on top of it.

"Really funny, do you want me to call you Sebastian then?" I asked growling at him.

"No, it's just that you seem worried about Kara. I wanted to know why?" Barry tried again.

"I mentored Marley Rose for nationals and she passed out on the stage because Kitty gave her laxatives and an eating disorder, she looks just like she did on that day... I'm scared for her," I admitted shocking Barry.

"She never told me about that," Barry said looking straight forward. "I told her everything about me." 

The piano started playing from the stage. Kara was in a brown wig and no glasses standing next to Rachel who seemed to want to do a duo with her.

"How are you going to do this, your entire cop office will be here tomorrow night?" I asked eying him up and down as he slumped.

"Don't remind me that my entire precinct will be here, I'm not really looking forward to it," Barry said running a hand through his hair like the old days.

"Let's go look at the lineup, and worry about Kara some more, clearly we have more in common than I thought," I said.

We got up and walked over to the list where Jake was standing staring at Kara worried too.

"Oh good another one," I said rolling my eyes.

Warblers  
Stand  
Teenage Dream  
Uptown Girl  
Somewhere Only We Know  
Misery  
Want You Back  
Galde You Came

New Directions  
Somebody to Love  
Sweet Caroline  
Candyman  
We are Young  
Toxic  
Marry You  
Chasing Pavements

Duos/ Trios  
New York State of Mind (Rachel and Marley)  
Smooth Criminal (Santanna and Barry)  
You're the One That I Want (Marley and Ryder)  
Lucky (Sam and Quinn)  
So Emotional (Santanna and Rachel)  
Will You Love Me Tomorrow/ Head Over Feet (Mason and Jane)  
Say A Little Prayer (Unholy Trinity)

Solos  
I Want to Break Free (Mason)  
Everybody Hurts (Ryder)  
I Know Where I've Been (Unique)  
Valerie (Santanna)  
Rain on My Parade (Rachel)  
? (?)

Marley and Rachel had finished practicing and they walked off the stage. She took two steps and then fell. 

"Kara? Kara!" Barry yelled running over to her with his super-speed picking her up and running backstage to the dressing rooms. I ran following them like everyone else. "I need to take her somewhere, they can help her there," Barry said picking her up again after he checked her out a little.

"I'm coming with you. Listen, meerkat, I was her mentor and I feel like I could have done more for her. I should have watched her or reported her to make her eat. Let me go with you," I said shocking everyone in the room. Schuester walked into the room and saw Kara passed out and with blonde hair.

"Someone. Explain. Now," he said looking at all of us. We didn't expect him to show up until the performance. I turned around and saw Barry and Kara were gone and then a few seconds later I was standing in a huge circular room next to two people who hadn't looked up yet.

"Warn me next time Fievel!" I yelled making the others in the room.

"Barry... you have a boyfriend. Do I need to call him?" a boy with long hair asked holding Barry's shoulders.

"Did she just call you Fievel?" the girl asked looking at me.

Kara P.O.V.

I hadn't eaten since the New Directions showed up. Being around any of them made me feel just as fat as I did in high school. I sat up when I heard the word Fievel, well at least I know that Santanna and Barry are nearby. I stood up and went to walk out when Barry sped over and pulled me back to the med bay.

"What the hell were you thinking Kara? Schuester walked in after you passed out and thought that there was something wrong. What's this about Kara? You have a serious metabolism like me, if you don't eat enough you'll get hurt and could even die Kara. If not for yourself at least eat for me, I can't lose someone else," Barry said hugging me tight crying making me cry.

Santanna was over in the corner smiling slightly as I hugged him back.

"You're not as evil as I thought Andrew McCarthy," Santanna said making us pull apart and wipe our tears. "Don't just eat for him though Kara, we need you and the world needs you, I didn't do enough to protect you back then and I can see that now. Promise me that you'll eat at least three meals a day super kid," Santanna said with her hands on her hips.

"I promise," I said before an alarm went off.

"It's the downtown plaza, didn't Oliver have a meeting in one of those buildings?" Cisco asked.

Barry looked around in panic.

"We should go back and cover for him," I said ushering Santanna out of the room.

"You two have really grown up," she said smiling before I ran her back to the park's stage.

"Where's Barry?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Apparently his boy toy is in trouble," Santanna said.

"Oliver's in trouble?" Kurt asked walking toward us.

"Barry can handle it on his own," I said before everyone pulled out their phones and turned on the local news.

"Local billionaire was just taken by Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider and is demanding that his boyfriend Barry Allen show up. We have no idea what for...


	6. My Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't have to wait for the next chapter. Unlike the peps over on Wattpad that had to wait for a week and two days.

Blaine P.O.V.

I looked on in horror as Barry walked into the building and the news was recording all of it. No one was going to help him.

Barry P.O.V.

I looked at Len, Mick, and Lisa they were really starting to make me mad. 

"Listen, Scarlet, I have who you want and all you have to do is just meet me at the park in an hour near the gazebo," Len said shrugging.

"Why would I try to negotiate with you when I could just take you in and find Ollie on my own," I said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if you value his life, doll," Lisa said showing me a screen with Oliver tied to a chair over some sort of acid.

"Fine, park, one hour," I said before walking out at a normal pace.

Please be okay Ollie.

Oliver P.O.V.

I stood giving the rouges their money before picking up my phone to call Kara.

"You're okay, I have to tell Barry," Kara said into the phone excited.

"No! Kara don't tell Barry, I need a favor," I said.

"Whatever you need I'm there," Kara said.

Timeskip to one hour later.

I saw Barry walk into the park and the spot that Leonard told him to go. I motioned to the Warblers to start singing.

They started singing My Dark Side walking toward him each of them with a lit candle lighting others around it as Barry looked around confused.

"Guys, what's going on?" 

"There's a place that I know it's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now will it make you run away? Will you stay? Even if it hurts, even if I try to push you out? Will you return? And remind me who I really am please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?" Barry smiled as I walked out.  
"Like a diamond from black dust, it's hard to know what can become. If you give up so don't give up on me please remind me who I really am, yeah! Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away, don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay promise me you will stay. Don't run away, don't run away. Just promise me you will stay promise me you will stay. Will you love me, with my dark side? Oh, everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away, don't run away," Blaine finished stepping aside as I walked over to Barry.

"Barry, I love you more than anything else in the entire world. I can't promise a safe lifestyle but I can promise that I love you more than life itself. So Bartholenew Sebastian Henry Smythe Allen, will you marry me?" I asked. Barry had tears in his eyes and looked around at all of the smiling Warblers that were giving thumbs up and nodding.

"Oliver...


	7. Engaging in War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you don't have to wait.

Oliver P.O.V.

... you're so dumb if you think I'm going to say no to that!" Barry said pulling me up into a kiss. There were catcalls from the others around us. I slipped the ring on his finger and he just smiled clearly not knowing what to say. 

My phone started ringing while the Warblers grabbed Barry and started talking about the wedding.

"Oliver Queen," I said into the phone.

"You know being in prison and only getting one phone call makes it kind of hard to choose the right person. Threaten the dame and the knight falls but, threaten the knight and the dame comes running. You see what I'm getting at here is, I want Barry back so I picked the latter of the choices. You have twenty-four hours to trace this call and come alone," the caller said before hanging up.

Barry walked over worried. "Are you okay Ollie?" Barry asked tilting his head looking at me with fear in his eyes. "Do you regret asking me to marry you? Do you not love me anymore? Do you..." 

"Barry! Nothing is wrong, just Thea asking how it went. She wants us to visit after the reunion of course," I said covering up the fact that Barry's life was now in danger. Whoever this asshole is, they are going to suffer the wrath of Green Arrow.

Barry P.O.V.

He's lying, I can tell but why would he feel the need to lie. I sat with Kara in Jitters and we drank coffee talking over the engagement and the whole reunion thing.

"I can't believe that you set this whole thing up," I said laughing at her.

"It was easy, I told Oliver to get his head out of his ass and he did the rest. I still can't believe that he tricked us all like that," Kara said giggling a bit.

"I need you to be honest though, do you think that he's rushing things?" I asked. This all seemed a little rushed. Oliver and I had just started dating six months ago.

"Barry, you two have known each other for a long time and have been a couple before even admitting that you two liked each other. I have to admit that Felicity, Iris, Caitlin and I had a bet going on about how long it would take for you two to get together," Kara offered smiling slightly.

"I guess you're right but, Oliver is still keeping secrets from me," I said making Kara frown.

"Why do you say that?" she asked upset.

"He took a call after the whole thing and he didn't even move his mouth at all but claimed that he told Thea everything about the engagement and after he hung up he looked scared," I said running a hand through my hair.

"You know that Oliver mumbles but Oliver looking scared just can't be explained," Kara said thinking. "This was a huge life choice for him, maybe he was just getting over the fact that you guys are actually getting married?" Kara offered again looking optimistic.

"I'm sure you're right Kara, I'm just worrying about nothing. It was just this huge thing and then he offers to go back to Starling city after the whole reunion is over tomorrow," I said letting out my stress onto her.

"He's happy, he wants you to be happy too. Speaking of the reunion, we have to get to practice," Kara said getting up laughing. I passed her my coffee cup and ran to the park as she flew above me somehow keeping all of the beverage inside the cup as she landed and we walked over to the stage.

"Kara! Someone says that they are here to see you!" someone yelled. Kara smiled at me and passed a brown haired kid who looked like he could be confused for a teen just like me.

"Sebastian Smythe 'r Barry Allen I'm guessin'?" he asked.

"Yup and you are?" I asked confused.

"Rory Flanagan, we competed a long time ago I think it was your first year, I'm 'appy that they invited me back to perform 'ith them 'gain," Rory said confusing me a little.

"Right, you were the Irish kid that was in West Side Story that had terrible diction and was trying to do an accent when he already had an accent.

"That's the one!" he said laughing.

Kara P.O.V.

I walked over to the stage confused about someone being there to see me. I saw Alex and J'ohnn standing there happy to see me. I hugged them tight and then saw someone standing behind them.

"Mon-El?" I asked confused.

"Hi Kara," he said sheepishly.


	8. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!!!!

Kara P.O.V.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling slightly at him. It was stupid that I was still somewhat in love with him after he lied to me. I walked over to Alex and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"We came to see you perform, Brainy said you were here after I left when the atmosphere was covered in lead so we came over to see you," Mon-El explained as Barry came running over. 

"We have to get ready this is the last practice we have before tonight, oh hey, Mon-El right we met during the whole whammy thing," Barry said smiling at Mon-El.

"Yeah, good to see you again Barry. I heard things went south with your girlfriend," Mon-El said referring to Iris. 

"Yeah... we dated for a while and after the whole whammy thing, we never got back together. I actually have a new partner now, we're engaged," Barry said smiling and flashing his ring. 

"Oh well, congratulations," Mon-El said smiling at him.

"Okay, boys I have to go and get ready to practice with Rachel again. Alex, keep an eye on him," I said referring to Mon-El.

"Not a problem," she said winking at me before walking back over to him.

She was talking to him and I only caught part of the conversation words like "teasing" "perfect" and "want" were thrown around. Just fantastic, Alex wants us to get back together. Do I want to get back together with him? Is this something that I should even be considering? 

Ryder walked up on the stage with Mike and Jake for backup. We all sat down in front of the stage and a harp started up. I looked around and saw Kate and another girl next to her.

"This one goes out to a few good friends out there who feel like they've lost everything, things are hard now but I know you guys will pull through," he said before he started singing.

"When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone. When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on. Don't let yourself go cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes. Sometimes everything is wrong now it's time to sing along. When your day is night alone (hold on) When you feel like letting go (hold on) If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand, oh, no. Don't throw your hand. If you feel like you're alone. No, no, no, you are not alone. If you're on your own in this life. The days and nights are long. When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on. Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries, everybody hurts sometimes, and everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on."

I looked down into my lap but looked up when there was a hand on my shoulder Kate was standing behind me with the girl. She had shinning black hair and emotional blue eyes. 

"Kate, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her. 

"Well, I'm here to see you, she's here to see him," Kate said pointing to Ryder.

"Oh, so she's not your..."

"No, she's kind of like my niece. Burce's kid you know," Kate said laughing as the girl hugged Ryder making me think of the day when he sang that to us in glee club. That was the day that he told everyone that he was...

"Ryder has a tough exterior..."

"If you're talking about what happened with his babysitter then we both already know, Dixie had something like that happen to her when she was younger too. Bruce hunted the guy down and beat him up until he was black and blue. She went berserk as Batgirl and almost killed the girl that did that to Ryder, I had to stop her," Kate said smiling at me.

"So what about you, you seem worried about everyone else here having someone to love but you don't seem interested in anyone yourself," Kate added interested.

"There's someone that I've been thinking about for a while but I never thought that he would actually show up and be here," I said looking over at Mon-El who was shaking hands with Jake and Mike as the girl hugged Ryder breathing evenly with him.

"That must be Mon-El, he's lucky to even be noticed by you," Kate said smiling nicely at me. We laughed and hugged before she went back over to her niece who was still hugging Ryder.

Oliver walked over as the sun began to set. It was time. We were going to let everything go and let ourselves breathe into our performance. Let go of the hurt, let go of our pasts, let go of everything.

The Warblers stepped onto the stage introducing themselves but then the whole stage was set aflame. 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman of Central City, I am Combustion your host for this evening," a man announced before whispering to Barry, "I told you I'd be back," punching him to knock him out and pulling him into the back of a car. 

Kate and her niece went to their motorcycles and chased after him as I put out the fire.

Oliver was on the ground with a beam on top of him.

"Barry!" he screamed once I lifted it off of him.

Everybody...

I flew over the city to see Kate kneeling over her cousin that was bleeding badly.

hurts.

"No..."


	9. Lonely River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the last tag now say it with me...
> 
> WE HATE HUNTER

Barry P.O.V.

I looked up, my head was dizzy. I shook my head and looked up. 

"Hey there Barry, how are you feeling?" 

"He was in a terrible accident," a doctor said looking down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I thought I already told you..."

"Stay away from me... Hunter don't!" I screamed as he pushed the needle into my arm.

"Oh sweet, sweet Barry, I can't imagine what you're seeing in there," the voice said to me teasing.

"Get off of me! Please no!" I yelled as he pushed me down before losing all control of my body.

"You're broken, let me fix you," he said voice coming closer.

"Please, stay away from me," I said pushing myself into the wall. He flickered back and forth from Hunter to the masked man that took me.

"Let me fix you," they said together. He reached up to his head and pulled off the mask.

"Hun... Hunter?" I asked trying to get as much space as possible between me and Hunter.

"Yup, I can assure you that you're not seeing things Sebby," he said before leaning down to kiss me. I tried kicking my legs but they were chained to the ground.

Our lips connected, it was metallic, almost like blood. He bit down on my bottom lip trying to get me to open up and squeezed my neck pulling on the skin where my hair ended. Tears flowed down my cheeks and wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop him even now. I was too drained to try and vibrate out of the chains that he kept me in. 

"Try and enjoy this, for me?" he asked before slamming my head back into the wall.

"That was easy, even for a little bitch like you," Hunter said sliding a finger in.

"STOP!" I yelled crying.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Hunter asked.

Kate P.O.V.

I looked at my niece's vitals as she sat in the infirmary of S.T.A.R. labs.

"If we don't catch this man that said all of those things to Oliver, Barry is going to come back with much more than a bruise," Dixie said holding her shoulder.

"He shot you, he's going to get what's coming to him either from me or from Oliver, maybe even both," I growled looking at the bloody cloth that she held onto.

"I'm okay Kate, let's get that sick bastard," Dixie said walking over to the top part of her batsuit. Ryder walked in with a pissed Oliver.

"Dixie?" he asked confused.

"Ryder, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you about this, it was just too much for me to handle when we told each other about what we had been through, me with Joker and you with... her, it hurt me and it hurt you. I... we can't let anyone else get hurt," she said kissing him before walking out of the room.

A boy stood at the door looking at Ryder. "Remember when I was with Marley and you were all jealous? I totally get that feeling now," he said as I walked out of the room and after Dixie.

"We can't do this! He'll find a way to get to you Dix!" I shouted as she drove away with Oliver.

Hunter P.O.V.

He was resisting, how cute. 

"You were there... when he sang about... how people hurt... he was hurt at one point by someone just like you. Ollie... my fiance will hurt you... so much worse... than you did me..." he breathed out with tears in his eyes.

"He can't do that if he never finds me, or you for that matter," I said trying to scare him.

"He will... he will always find me..." Barry said sitting up before there was a crash from outside and a girl and a boy stood before everything went black.


	10. Speed Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else really love a happy ending?

Barry P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Ryder Lynn and a girl standing above me smiling slightly.

"How are you feeling Mr. Allen?" the girl asked as Ryder nudged her. I looked past them and saw Oliver running over and Cailin and Kate walking over.

"I would feel better if I knew what happened to..." I was interrupted by a scoff coming from the girl's mouth as she rolled her eyes.

"He's a pincushion now. You're fiance and I had to calm each other down, I mean past mistakes and all but he's going somewhere where there are others that don't really like that kind of behavior," the girl said tossing a knife up and down.

"He's on Lian Yu," Oliver simplified.

"He's totally gonna die," Cisco said from across the room.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, it's about the reunion," Ryder said as Kara and Santanna walked in the room. 

"We still want to perform but it's up to you on if you want to do it or not," Santanna said arms crossed.

"If you think that I'm going to miss this you are so wrong. There's no way," I said smiling at her.

"Good, I didn't want to have to fill in for you speedy," she said helping me up. "The new showtime is tomorrow night at eight. Be there," she said her voice upset but her eyes were caring.

Oliver helped me to his motorcycle and we drove past his hotel and to the park. He took my hand and lead me through the grass until we were where the stage used to be.

"Oliver, what's going on?" I asked laughing. Iris, Cisco, Kara, John, Joe, Thea, and the others were there. The Warblers stood on one side and the New Directions were on the other.

"Barry, you are the one person that understands me more than anyone else in the world. After what happened today I can't stop thinking about everything that I love about you and all the things that I see that you don't. You are my hero Barry which is why I can't wait to do this. So if you want to, John can marry us legally," Oliver said making me look up in shock.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said and then John went into all of the marriage stuff with the I Do's and rings and vows.

"Oliver Jonas Queen do you take Bartholemew Sebastian Henry Smythe Allen to be your husband?" John asked faking being out of breath after saying my full name.

"I do," he said smiling. John took in another deep breath.

"Bartholemew Sebastian Henry Smythe Allen do you take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your husband," John said exhaling.

"I do," I said smiling up at him. John looked at the two of us while we stared at him.

"Oh, you may now kiss your husband," John said to Oliver as our lips met.

"Please tell me that you're not going to hyphenate," John said after.

"Imagine how I feel every time I have to write that out," I said glaring at him. "But yeah, I think I'm just going to go with Barry Sebastian Henry Queen. Has a nice ring to it."

"That it does," Oliver said before kissing me again. I will always spend all of my time with this man, the man that I truly love.


End file.
